Je te demande pardon?
by Nanola
Summary: Severus se rappelait avec une précision étonnante du jour de leur mise en couple, lui et Sirius. OS bonus numéro 1 de "l'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux". Slash SR/SB


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR**  
**

**Bêta :** Archimède qui a accepté (la pauvre) de corriger cet OS. Je te remercie énormément ma belle.**  
**

**Note** : Voilà le premier OS en rapport avec _l'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux_. Il y en aura un deuxième, publié indépendamment de celui-là. Je vous conseille d'avoir lu la fiction _l'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux_ avant, sinon, vous aurez du mal à comprendre.

Alors, cet OS est parti d'une demande (d'un ordre plutôt) de ma bêta octo. J'ai été forcée d'écrire ça, octo m'a mis le couteau sous la gorge, en me disant, JE VEUX ! je n'ai pu faire autrement. Donc en cas de récriminations contre cet OS, allez voir octo, c'est de sa faute. Pour les éloges et les compliments, c'est en bas que ça se passe et c'est pour moi)

**/!\ Avertissement : ceux qui n'aiment pas les slashs, les relations entre deux hommes (Sirius et Severus), les prudes, les enfants, allez-vous en. C'est une fic yaoi, avec deux hommes, rating M et lemon, vous voilà prévenus. /!\**

octo, c'est pour toi, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

* * *

****** "Severus ****se ****rappelait ****avec ****une ****précision ****étonnante ****du ****jour ****de ****leur ****mise ****en ****couple, ****lui ****et ****Sirius" **Chapitre 5, _l'amour __ne __se __voit __pas __avec __les __yeux_.

**Je te demande pardon?**

Le 15 décembre 1993, à sept heures vingt-huit exactement – Severus Rogue s'en rappellerait toute sa vie – sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout.

À cette heure, au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, c'était l'arrivée du courrier. Les jumeaux Potter, membres de la maison Gryffondor, étaient assis à leur table en train de prendre tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner quand une chouette effraie se posa devant Harry. L'adolescent de treize ans prit l'enveloppe que le volatile lui tendait, puis ce dernier repartit aussitôt libéré de sa charge.

Severus vit le jeune Potter lire avec attention le courrier avant de le passer, sans l'ombre d'une expression, à son frère jumeau, Henry, qui après lecture sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce devait être une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle même à en juger par l'accolade fraternelle que les garçons se donnèrent.

Ce fut Harry lui-même qui lui annonça la teneur de la lettre à la fin du cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentard.

- Oncle Severus ? fit l'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille.

Harry avait bien récupéré de son long séjour au manoir Donewood durant lequel il avait été moins bien traité qu'un elfe de maison. Il était maintenant difficile de le différencier de son frère tellement ils se ressemblaient. Beaucoup s'y trompaient, Severus et Sirius les premiers lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en forme.

- Harry ?

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Henry qui l'attendait près de la porte de la salle, et lorsque son jumeau lui fit un signe de tête, il se tourna vers Severus.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de la prison ce matin.

Severus se figea. Serait-il possible que...

- Il est mort, annonça Harry avec un visage inexpressif.

Severus put néanmoins détecter dans la voix de son neveu un certain soulagement.

Balthazar Donewood, le kidnappeur et bourreau du garçon, avait été condamné le 27 janvier 1991 par le Magenmagot au baiser du Détraqueur à l'issu de son procès peu après la libération de Harry. Après deux ans d'attente, son corps en état végétatif avait finalement renoncé à survivre : il était enfin mort.

- D'après les médecins de la prison, qu'il ait tenu si longtemps, c'était... miraculeux, ajouta Harry. Il a surtout tout fait pour me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant, je suis vraiment libre.

Severus comprit ce que son neveu insinuait. Harry était libre du Serment inviolable qu'il avait passé contre son gré avec Balthazar, le faisant jurer de ne rien dire concernant ce qu'il avait subi entre les murs du manoir Donewood. Le Gryffondor était soulagé que son tortionnaire soit enfin mort. Et il n'était pas le seul. Severus était ravi.

- Sirius le sait ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'occasion d'aller lui en parler. Mais, je comptais le faire ce soir.

Chose promise, chose due, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de son parrain à la fin des cours et entra après y avoir été autorisé. Sirius était penché sur un lourd volume d'histoire sur les duels depuis leur création.

- Harry ? s'étonna le professeur en relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il y a un problème ?

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Harry ne venait jamais sans raison dans cette salle. Il n'avait pas de cours avec son parrain et n'en aurait sans doute jamais, de même que Henry, vu la filière que les garçons voulaient tous les deux prendre.

- Non, pas vraiment... En fait... j'ai eu une lettre de la prison, annonça l'adolescent sans vraiment savoir comment se comporter.

- Une lettre ? répéta Sirius étonné.

- Balthazar Donewood est mort, annonça de but en blanc le garçon en tendant ladite lettre. Ils m'ont prévenu ce matin.

Le professeur se figea un court instant, hébété, avant de tendre finalement la main tel un automate, et de prendre le courrier. Il le déplia ensuite et se mit à le lire avec attention. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe d'une intense concentration.

Sirius bondit soudain hors de sa chaise puis fondit sur Harry pour le soulever du sol et le serrer contre lui. Ils avaient attendu cette lettre durant plusieurs mois et elle venait enfin d'arriver. Son filleul était libre. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre de côté son passé et se concentrer sur son futur, apaisé.

Il s'agissait probablement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

- On va fêter ça demain soir, exulta Sirius en reposant l'adolescent par terre.

Le lendemain, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, organisait une fête privée. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow avaient été conviés. Ils faisaient partie de la famille proche et il n'était pas question d'arroser l'événement sans eux. On était mercredi et le lendemain, Harry et Henry avaient cours. Ils avaient beau être les pupilles de deux professeurs, ils n'auraient le droit à aucun traitement de faveur si on venait à les trouver en train de rentrer dans leur salle commune après le couvre feu.

La petite fête se déroula sobrement autour d'un thé. Sirius aurait voulu quelque chose de plus grand – et avec de l'alcool – mais Severus avait mis son grain de sel et n'avait eu de cesse de calmer son ami.

- Severus, râla Sirius alors que Severus avait – encore – refusé de lui servir du whisky. C'est une soirée.

- Une petite fête, pochtron ! Pas une réunion de soûlards ! Du thé et pas de... Sirius ! Repose cette bouteille pour l'amour de... Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Sirius avait réussi à subtiliser du bar une bouteille de bon cognac – Severus s'en fichait un peu, ce n'était pas ses appartements – pour aller servir ses amis. Heureusement, Remus veillait. Enfin, il tentait vainement.

- Sirius repose cette bouteille ! Tout de suite ! ordonna le calme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et Peter, par Merlin, ne l'encourage pas !

Peter riait comme un bossu aux pitreries de son ami. Il s'écroula sur le tapis quand Severus parvint à récupérer la bouteille de cognac tandis que Sirius suppliait presque à genoux l'acariâtre professeur de Potions. À croire que le parrain de Harry avait bu quelques verres auparavant.

- Franchement, de vous deux, je ne sais pas qui est le plus rabat-joie, maugréa Sirius en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

- Assieds-toi et bois ton thé au lieu de montrer le mauvais exemple ! râla Severus en désignant de la tête Harry et Henry qui étaient déçus de ne pas avoir l'alcool promis.

La petite soirée ne dura pas. Vers vingt-heures trente, Remus avança des copies à corriger puis fila tandis que Peter prétexta un rendez-vous galant. Bien entendu, Sirius chercha à en savoir plus mais l'assistant du professeur de Botanique, Madame Chourave, secoua la tête et s'éclipsa, au grand dam de Sirius.

- Peter devient ingérable, constata l'héritier Black en s'installant à côté de Severus. Il court à droite et à gauche.

- Arrête d'être jaloux. Il a du succès et toi non. C'est la vie.

- Jaloux ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe inexistante.

Sa réplique fit sourire Severus et rire les jumeaux qui dégustaient leur thé. Un silence s'installa, calme et reposant. Le professeur de Potions se détendait dans le canapé confortable, appréciant l'instant. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui, à Londres, pendant les vacances quand son filleul, son neveu et son ami étaient là. Une famille.

Il regarda Sirius resservir une tasse à chacun. Ce dernier lui tapota amicalement la cuisse afin de lui désigner Harry qui s'endormait. Le spectacle était amusant. L'enfant dodelinait de la tête, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts sans pour autant y parvenir.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous vous mettez pas ensemble ? lâcha soudainement et sans préavis Henry.

Les conséquences de cette simple phrase, parfaitement anodine, ne se firent pas attendre. Sirius recracha son thé par le nez et Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de biscuit qui avait pris la mauvaise direction. Harry, lui, se réveilla comme une fleur, presque étonné de voir du thé sur la table basse et par terre et son oncle tousser comme un perdu.

- Je te demande pardon ? balbutia Severus après avoir repris son souffle et, accessoirement, délogé le morceau de biscuit qui avait attenté à sa vie.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous vous mettez pas ensemble ? répéta docilement Henry sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi les professeurs réagissaient de la sorte. Vous êtes toujours l'un avec l'autre et vous vous connaissez bien.

- Mais...

- Quand Oncle Sirius n'est pas là, tu es de mauvaise humeur, Oncle Severus. Et quand tu n'es pas là, Oncle Sirius ne dit pas un mot. Et quand vous êtes tous les deux, vous avez l'air bien. On dirait un couple. Même si vous ne vous vous embrassez pas ou autre chose, grimaça Henry.

La naïveté des gamins. Quelle plaie ! Et Harry qui acquiesçait.

- Je crois que vous devriez aller vous coucher, conseilla Sirius.

Les garçons obéirent sans se faire prier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des appartements d'un pas un peu trop lent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne cessant de regarder en coin les deux hommes. Ils étaient curieux et voulaient savoir comment cette histoire allait se finir. Mais leurs oncles attendirent qu'ils soient dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et Severus n'étaient plus que tous les deux, un peu nerveux par la demande plus qu'incongrue de Henry.

- Je vais te laisser, fit Severus mal à l'aise.

Sans cette fichue lettre, Severus mettait sa main à couper que, jamais, Henry ne leur aurait dit ça. Maudite prison, maudit Donewood qui avait mis autant de temps à crever et maudit Sirius qui avait eu l'idée de faire cette fête.

Suite à cela, les deux hommes s'évitèrent durant plusieurs semaines, à la grande inquiétude des garçons et de leurs amis. Oh non, ils n'étaient pas en froid, loin de là, ils se contentaient simplement de se fuir.

Severus n'admettrait jamais que les propos de Henry lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Était-il attiré par Sirius depuis le début ou cette simple suggestion lui avait montré Sirius autrement ? Personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait le dire. Mais maintenant il ne cessait de penser à son ami. Il s'imaginait aller manger avec lui au restaurant, sortir avec lui, l'embrasser, faire l'amour... Bref, être un couple.

Lorsqu'il était étudiant, il avait refusé les demandes émanant des filles et des garçons – il était bisexuel – de peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs, bande de crétins Gryffondor qui passaient leur temps à lui faire les pires humiliations.

En temps qu'espion pour les deux camps, il avait calmé sa libido avec des putes de l'Allée des Embrumes ou dans les bordels de Londres. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, avec personne, de peur qu'on s'en prenne à ses proches.

Une fois Voldemort mort et les Mangemorts derrière les barreaux, Severus avait hérité de Henry. Il était libre mais ses conquêtes, plus des hommes que des femmes, avaient toujours vu l'enfant d'un mauvais œil.

Au fur et à mesure des années, ça n'avait pas tellement changé et, depuis que Sirius vivait sous son toit, il était difficile de ramener quelqu'un. Sirius ne le faisait pas non plus, mal à l'aise lui aussi.

Mais maintenant, Severus n'avait personne, et il savait que Sirius non plus.

Ce fut Sirius, en bon et courageux Gryffondor, qui prit les devants. Severus ne l'en remercierait jamais assez, après tout sa maison était connue comme celle de la ruse et de la fuite et non du courage.

Le professeur de Duel frappa chez Severus, peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce dernier était dans son salon, en train de corriger les copies d'examen.

- Sirius ? s'étonna Severus en ouvrant la porte. Mais...

Ça lui paraissait étrange de le voir, là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis... plusieurs mois, à part durant les repas et encore, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

- Laisse-moi parler, le supplia Sirius. Je peux entrer ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le collège entende ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Oui, bafouilla Severus qui se faisait l'effet d'une midinette devant un mec craquant.

Il devait se ressaisir, même si Sirius était beau – lui, à côté, avait l'impression d'être banal et insignifiant – il était le professeur le plus redouté de l'école, il avait une réputation à tenir, même jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses appartements.

- Severus, accepterais-tu qu'on se mette ensemble ?

Le professeur de Potions qui avait toujours le sens de la répartie et une réplique cinglante prête à fuser, ne sut que répondre. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- Je vais te laisser.

- Non attends ! s'écria Severus en retenant Sirius alors qu'il se levait. C'est... inattendu.

Il se gifla. Inattendu ? Il avait attendu cet instant pendant six mois !

- Sirius, je...

Severus se fustigea et s'ordonna de se ressaisir.

- Je veux juste que tu répètes.

Sirius observa quelques secondes de silence, fixant Severus d'un air bovin avant de se secouer mentalement.

- Ça fait six mois que les mots de Henry ne cessent de tourner et retourner dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à me les sortir de l'esprit. Depuis six mois, je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer des choses, avec toi. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça peut être possible. Je sais, je t'ai évité comme un lâche mais, j'avais besoin de mettre des choses au point. Aujourd'hui, c'est fait. Alors, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Severus s'obligea à garder son calme pour ne pas danser une danse de sauvages au beau milieu de son salon. Il était maître de ses émotions, par Merlin, pas le premier quidam venu incapable de se retenir.

- Oui.

Il avait réussi à répondre calmement mais pas à rester impassible. Un sourire éclairait son visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour fondre sur son nouveau petit-ami et l'embrasser avec passion. Oubliées les copies à corriger et bonjour le canapé qui accueillit le couple. Le professeur de Duel avait plaqué sous lui « la terreur des cachots » et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, comme dans ses rêves les plus suggestifs, mais il n'était plus un adolescent avec les hormones en ébullition. Il devait se maîtriser.

Severus tenta de garder ses mains sagement sur les hanches de Sirius mais il les prenait en flagrant délit de filer dans les deux sens. L'une remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale de son futur amant et se perdit dans la masse de boucles brunes, tandis que l'autre descendait vers les fesses musclées du professeur de Duel.

Sirius relâcha enfin les lèvres de Severus et s'allongea sur le corps de son amant, reprenant son souffle.

- Pour les garçons, comment on leur annonce ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu tiens tellement à le faire si tôt ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux garder ça secret ?

- Non, je veux juste... enfin oui, garder notre couple secret quelques temps.

Quand Sirius se redressa, les sourcils froncés, Severus soupira.

- Tu as honte, c'est ça ? s'emporta l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Non Sirius, grogna Severus d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai pas honte, je souhaite juste attendre un peu. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la cible de racontars stupides. J'ai envie de protéger mon couple et... c'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Sirius le fixa intensément, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait.

- Tu n'as jamais eu... de relation avant moi ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu es... pu...

- Non, l'interrompit Severus d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, c'est tout. Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller... enfin... tu vois ?

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à voix haute qu'il avait fréquenté des putes. Il s'était toujours fait l'impression d'être un incapable.

- Pas du tout.

- Pas de chance pour toi. Je ne dirai rien de plus à ce sujet. Toujours est-il que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation amoureuse. Jamais.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

Le regard noir de Severus le fit déglutir nerveusement. Sirius en vint à se dire qu'il devrait commencer à réfléchir avant de parler.

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être à cause d'une bande de crétins, avec à leur tête, deux des plus grands abrutis qui passaient leur temps à fomenter des blagues humiliantes sur ma personne ?

Sirius eut l'air gêné devant l'accusation. À l'évidence, le Maître des Potions ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné à James et lui tous les coups pendables qu'ils lui avaient fait.

- Ah, oui. Je pense que toutes les excuses faites ou à faire ne suffiront pas, n'est-ce pas ?

En vérité, depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Severus leur avait pardonné, ne serait-ce que pour Henry qui ne devait pas perdre de vu les amis proches de son père.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec quelqu'un au collège parce que j'avais peur que vous vous en preniez à lui ou elle. Et, quand on me demandait, j'avais l'angoisse que ça soit une autre de vos blagues.

- J'avoue avoir été cruel avec toi mais ça, je n'y ai même jamais pensé, s'offusqua Sirius. Remus ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

- Je sais maintenant que Remus avait, malgré tout, une certaine influence sur vous. Mais avant, je me méfiais. Toujours est-il que c'est nouveau pour moi et que, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache, pas tout de suite. C'est trop récent.

Il garda pour lui qu'il trouvait leur couple étrangement assorti. Sirius avait les traits aristocratiques et lui, un grand nez hérité de la famille Prince, celle de sa mère et des traits banals.

- Donc, les garçons... ?

- On les enverra chez les Weasley. Il me semble que cet été, se tient la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les jumeaux veulent aller la voir et Arthur a des places. Les garçons peuvent rester tout l'été, je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis et Molly aussi.

- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose, non ?

- Ou pas.

0o0LEMON0o0

Lorsque Severus annonça, avec l'accord d'Arthur et Molly, aux garçons qu'ils allaient passer l'été chez les Weasley, ils avaient hurlé de joie. C'était surtout Henry, Harry s'était contenté de sourire joyeusement.

Quand il eut enfin Severus pour lui tout seul, Sirius fut ravi. Ils n'étaient ensemble depuis quelques jours mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. C'était bête mais se réveiller tous les matins avec Severus à ses côtés était juste absolument parfait.

Au début, ils avaient tenté de dormir chacun de leur côté mais Sirius avait ressenti comme un manque. Or, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il vivait chez Severus. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à passer deux nuits à se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps, le sommeil le fuyant lâchement. La troisième nuit, il avait alors pris le gryffon par les plumes et était allé rejoindre son amant. Depuis, il dormait comme un loir.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que juillet était déjà bien avancé, Sirius se réveilla à l'aube. Il n'était pas du genre à être du matin, même pas du tout. Il devait mettre un réveil pour être à l'heure en cours et durant les vacances, il n'était jamais debout avant dix ou onze heures au moins.

En regardant, l'heure, il grogna, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu le tirer du sommeil. Il était à peine six heures ! La réponse ne tarda pas à tomber.

Son amant se tortillait dans le lit, gémissant. Sirius crut qu'il cauchemardait mais en écoutant attentivement les sons émis, c'était plutôt le contraire. Apparemment, Severus était sujet aux rêves érotiques. Et à en juger par les adorables couinements qui sortaient de sa bouche, ressemblant fortement à des « Sirius », ce dernier était le personnage principal.

Lentement, Sirius retira le drap léger qui les recouvrait – les nuits étaient chaudes, ils avaient retiré les couvertures – et se pencha au-dessus du dos nu offert. Il put voir les muscles se dessiner grâce à la lumière du jour filtrée par les rideaux tirés.

Severus avait un corps fin mais musclé ; il s'entretenait régulièrement grâce aux duels avec Sirius. D'une main légère, Sirius caressa les cheveux fins et doux de son amant. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, le Maître des Potions n'avait les cheveux gras et le teint cireux qu'à cause des films de protection dont il s'enduisait systématiquement la peau et le cuir chevelu pour faire ses Potions. Sans ça, il serait chauve et sa peau serait en mauvais état avant ses quarante ans.

Sirius embrassa le dos de l'homme endormi avec dévotion, parcourant sa colonne vertébrale de baisers aériens. Severus dormait toujours mais, de sa bouche, ne s'échappaient plus des gémissements mais des râles et des soupirs.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent à la barrière de tissus du bas de pyjama que Severus avait enfilé la veille, tandis que sa bouche remontait le long de la nuque qu'il parsema, là encore, de centaines de baisers.

Il n'entendit pas la respiration de l'ancien Serpentard se bloquer, au contraire. Il s'installa à califourchon sur l'adorable fessier de son amant, prenant garde à ne pas faire peser son poids d'un coup sur le corps désirable sous lui et se fit un devoir de réveiller l'endormi – qui demeurait parfaitement conscient malgré ses yeux fermés – avec un massage.

Si Severus avait été sur le dos, le réveil aurait été sensiblement différent et sans aucun doute bien plus jouissif. Mais les massages pouvaient se révéler être tout aussi érotiques que ce que Sirius avait imaginé. Et il n'était pas le seul à être d'accord. Severus gémit lorsque les mains délicieuses de son masseur personnel caressèrent ses côtes. Il sentit Sirius venir et revenir plusieurs fois à cet endroit, le faisant soupirer, haleter et grogner.

Les sons produits eurent un effet immédiat sur le sexe de Sirius. Depuis qu'il avait avoué à Severus qu'il était fortement attiré par lui, il n'avait eu de cesse de rêver du moment où ils pourraient enfin faire l'amour.

Ils en avaient discuté avec Severus longuement, mais ce dernier refusait toujours de passer à l'acte. Il n'était nullement effrayé, il voulait juste « faire ça dans les règles » comme il le disait lui-même. Pour lui, un couple ne couchait pas avant de se mettre ensemble, ni juste après pour officialiser la chose. Ils apprenaient à se connaître en temps que petits amis et plus comme de simples amis qui partageaient le même toit pour l'éducation de leurs neveux. Leur regard sur l'autre devait changer.

Pour Severus, Sirius n'était pas un simple amant qu'on prenait et qu'on jetait, ni une simple passade de quelques jours. C'était plus que ça.

Severus aimait Sirius, il l'avait découvert récemment, mais ne le lui avait pas encore dit. Il voulait être certain que son amant ressente la même chose, pour qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs une fois ses pulsions apaisées.

Mais Sirius l'avait rassuré. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines seulement, mais si l'ancien Gryffondor avait voulu uniquement du sexe, il serait allé voir ailleurs et rapidement.

Cela dit, après un mois, Sirius commençait à avoir très envie de Severus. Le corps de son amant l'appelait toutes les nuits depuis quelques jours, et ça devenait insupportable. La masturbation, c'était bon pour les ados célibataires guidés par leurs hormones.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu tenir encore plusieurs mois si Severus l'avait vraiment voulu. Mais là, entendre ces bruits érotiques à souhait sortir de la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard et devoir se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, c'était trop demander à Sirius Black. Surtout qu'il avait une érection que rien, pas même une masturbation intensive, ne pourrait calmer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : se plonger dans l'antre chaude et serrée de Severus, ou inversement, à ce stade, Sirius s'en moquait royalement.

Mais il n'était pas question de faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui dormait.

Sous lui, Severus était parfaitement conscient mais gardait les yeux clos. Il sentait l'érection de Sirius contre son postérieur et faisait tout pour ne pas bouger afin de soulager la sienne. Son rêve osé et digne des plus grands porno lui avait donné une trique d'enfer, et les mains de son amant sur lui avaient réussi à lui faire perdre la tête.

Jusque là, ils avaient évité de se toucher intimement, d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers – qui les laissaient à chaque fois pantelants de désir l'un comme l'autre – sachant parfaitement qu'ils seraient incapables de s'arrêter. Mais là, Severus estimait avoir assez fait patienter Sirius et avoir assez attendu lui-même.

Il parvint à se retourner, délogeant Sirius dans son élan et regarda l'homme qui partageait sa vie. En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'ancien Serpentard se retrouva emprisonné sous sur le corps de son ancien ennemi qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine, son bassin se mouvant sans honte contre le sien, buvant les gémissements à la source et ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire de même.

- Si tu penses à t'arrêter, je ne réponds plus de moi, Sev', murmura Sirius une fois qu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.

Pour toute réponse, Severus prit son visage en coupe et se remit à l'embrasser. Une de ses mains quitta la joue râpeuse de Sirius et glissa lentement jusqu'aux fesses parfaitement musclées du professeur de Duel. Elle passa sous la barrière du pyjama et caressa la peau douce, faisant grogner le brun qui écrasa davantage son érection contre celle de son amant.

Il n'était pas question d'arrêter, ni même d'y penser.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de retirer leur pyjama et de contempler le corps de l'autre. Ils arboraient tous les deux une érection des plus conséquentes.

Aucun des deux ne chercha vraiment à dominer l'autre. Sirius se rallongea sur Severus qui écarta inconsciemment les jambes, permettant à son petit-ami de s'installer confortablement, alignant leurs érections, les faisant siffler de désir. Sentir celle de l'autre, sans cette barrière de tissus, était plus aphrodisiaque que n'importe quelle potion.

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser avec encore plus de passion si c'était possible pendant que leurs mains partaient découvrir la peau de l'autre.

Sirius se redressa soudain, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Severus, faisant grogner ce dernier. Il se mit à genoux et fixa le corps désirable allongé, offert, sur le matelas, au milieu des draps défaits.

Devant cet examen, Severus ne put empêcher une rougeur traîtresse d'envahir ses joues. Il préféra fermer les yeux mais les rouvrit bien vite en sentant quelque chose d'humide entourer sa verge dressée. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses yeux menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'il vit Sirius, léchant avec avidité son sexe, le prenant parfois totalement en bouche. Cette vision était...

- Merlin ! croassa Severus.

Avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais eu de fellation de sa vie. Dans les bordels qu'il avait fréquentés, il s'était toujours contenté de baise rapide, alors là avec Sirius, c'était sa toute première et elle avait un goût de paradis. Sirius était doué, indéniablement – qui lui avait servi d'entraînement ? Severus ne voulait pas le savoir – et le professeur de Potions sentait qu'il allait adorer.

Le plaisir monta rapidement et Severus ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches afin d'accélérer le rythme qu'il trouvait trop lent. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait que la libération était trop proche. Il avait besoin de venir.

Mais, malheureusement, Sirius se redressa trop vite, laissant un Severus frustré et au bord de l'explosion.

- Pas comme ça, murmura Sirius en se rallongeant sur Severus, en voyant le regard noir de son amant. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Severus avant de dériver vers son oreille puis descendit plus bas. Il lécha et mordilla longuement les tétons tentateurs, ne cessant pas de faire sortir de la bouche de son homme des bruits qu'il ne ferait jamais en temps normal, avant de venir titiller le nombril de sa langue, mimant l'acte, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du brun. Une fragrance chaude mêlée à celle de la transpiration. Une odeur excitante.

- Sirius..., haleta Severus, viens... maintenant.

Excité au-delà du possible par la voix rauque de son amant, Sirius plongea dans la table de chevet et en tira du lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté. Ça ne valait pas celui d'un Maître des Potions mais ça ferait l'affaire. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient allés faire des tests, histoire de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible. Même si le monde sorcier possédait ses propres moyens de contraception, comme les potions - le préservatif n'étant qu'une invention moldue - ils voulaient s'assurer d'être sains pour ne pas à avoir à s'embêter avec tout ça.

Il posa le flacon sur l'oreiller après s'être enduit trois doigts puis se positionna à genoux entre les cuisses outrageusement ouvertes du brun étendu sur le lit. Délicatement, il s'attela à préparer son amant. Il passa doucement une main vers les fesses fermes de Severus, commençant à le taquiner, tandis que l'autre se posait sur son membre dur qui ne demander qu'à être touché. Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Severus, alors que Sirius faisait entrer un premier doigt sans problème. Voyant que son compagnon était distrait par ses attentions, il fit entrer un deuxième doigt qui entraîna une grimace d'inconfort à Severus. Sans chercher à comprendre, il s'allongea sur lui et vint lui ravir les lèvres, en profitant pour faufiler un troisième doigt qui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Mais Sirius sut rester doux et patient. Il s'occupa avec application de l'érection du brun offert et ne cessa pas d'embrasser les lèvres fines et tentantes tout en détendant de ses doigts l'intimité étroite de son amant.

Après un moment où ses doigts s'appliquèrent à détendre l'anus de Severus, ce dernier commença à venir s'empaler de lui-même sur cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Sirius retira ses doigts sans tenir compte du grognement de protestation de Severus et reprit le flacon de lubrifiant pour s'enduire le sexe tendu à l'extrême et en grande demande d'attention.

Il retourna Severus sur le ventre et le mit à quatre pattes. Le brun rougit en pensant à sa position : le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller et la croupe en l'air. C'était quelque peu humiliant.

- Ça sera moins douloureux comme ça, souffla Sirius qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Détends-toi.

Il positionna son sexe contre l'anus de Severus et poussa doucement tout en flattant la verge de son amant afin de lui faire oublier la douleur occasionnée.

Sous lui, Severus serrait les dents sous l'intrusion. La préparation avait été bien faite mais il avait le sentiment d'être écartelé, c'était vraiment douloureux et désagréable.

Entré jusqu'à la garde, Sirius patienta, le temps que Severus n'ait plus mal et fasse le premier pas. Il avait l'impression que chaque seconde écoulée équivalait à une heure et que son sexe, comprimé par les parois serrées de l'intimité de son amant n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il devait bouger mais savait par expérience – pour avoir été lui-même pénétré – que le moindre mouvement, sans le consentement de celui qui se trouvait en-dessous, était douloureux.

Puis après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Severus bougea. Sirius n'attendit pas pour commencer ses vas-et-viens, les mains agrippées aux hanches fines. Il chercha cet endroit qui ferait voir des étoiles à son amant. En voyant le brun se cambrer et pousser un cri aigu, il sut qu'il venait de la trouver. Sa prostate. Dès lors, il n'eut de cesse de la maltraiter.

Severus voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il ne cessait de hurler de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de Sirius.

- Encore ! cria-t-il. Plus... fort !

Mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Pris d'une idée, il se retira prestement et se recula.

- Sirius ! Espèce de crétin de cabot ! Reviens !

Severus jura en comprenant que l'abruti qui lui servait de petit-ami n'allait pas finir sans qu'il ne l'oblige. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, ses bras et ses jambes avaient bien du mal à le soutenir, et se traîna jusqu'à Sirius, assis au bout du lit, la queue dressée et le sourire aux lèvres. Rien qu'à le voir, Severus eut un frisson. Ce regard était exactement le même que lors de leurs années d'études, indiquant que l'ancien Gryffondor allait faire une bêtise.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir arrêté, siffla Severus.

- Aucune, avoua Sirius sans honte avant de fondre sur son homme, de le renverser sur le lit.

Il plaça rapidement quelques coussins sous les hanches de son amant et plaça les jambes fuselées et musclées du professeur sur ses épaules avant de le pénétrer avec douceur en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles, divines de son petit-ami.

Si le début de leurs ébats fut doux, la suite devint plus fougueuse. Sirius, pilonna sans relâche Severus qui accepta le traitement avec plaisir et finit par entourer les hanches de son compagnon de ses jambes, cherchant à rapprocher encore plus si cela était possible les deux corps.

Ils sentaient leur souffle irrégulier s'écraser contre les lèvres de l'autre. Tellement pris dans le tourbillon du désir, ils ne percevaient rien d'autre que le plaisir.

Sirius avait agrippé Severus sous les cuisses et s'attelait à le rendre dingue. Ils n'étaient pas loin, l'un comme l'autre, du point de rupture. L'ancien Gryffondor plongea sa bouche dans le creux du cou et pilonna avec encore plus d'ardeur son amant qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix des paroles incohérentes.

Severus rendit les armes le premier. Il s'arqua au maximum tandis que son orgasme déferlait. Il jouit entre eux avant de retomber sur le lit, vidé, laissant à Sirius le soin de s'occuper de lui.

De son côté, Sirius avait senti les chairs se resserrer autour de son sexe au bord de l'explosion. Il n'avait pu se retenir d'accélérer encore et vint en deux coups, mordant le cou de son amant, imprimant la marque de ses dents dans la chair.

Il s'écroula sur Severus, pantelant et ferma les yeux. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre de son orgasme foudroyant.

- Une chose est certaine, Sev', maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde définitivement.

- Ah ?

- Tu es le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu. Et crois-moi, te quitter serait une faute impardonnable.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu restes avec moi juste parce que je suis bon au lit ? Pour rien d'autre ?

- Si.

Sirius se redressa difficilement sur un coude et fixa le visage détendu du brun. Severus montrait peu ses émotions en public, juste dans le cercle familial et là encore, il ne se laissait pas totalement aller.

- Je t'aime Sev'.

Le visage de Severus s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

- Moi aussi Sirius.

0o0LEMON0o0

Ils parvinrent à conserver leur relation secrète durant quelques mois. Les jumeaux étant dans leur salle commune et non dans les appartements était un fait non négligeable. Et puis, les professeurs ne vivaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Les passages secrets les aidaient à se retrouver plus vite.

Mais s'ils furent consciencieux durant les premiers mois, ils firent une erreur qui leur coûta leur secret. Au bout de huit mois, leur relation fut découverte.

Ils avaient toujours fait attention à ne pas se montrer le moindre geste d'affection ailleurs que dans leurs appartements, au grand dam de Sirius qui était du genre tactile. Pour pallier ça, Severus faisait attention à être près de son amant dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Ils se méfiaient des commères qui pullulaient dans l'établissement, avec la commère-en-chef, Filius Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges.

Pourtant, malgré leur méfiance et leur prudence, ce fut à cause de Sirius que tout finit par se savoir. Il avait, en effet, embrassé Severus au beau milieu d'un couloir désert, juste après avoir quitté les appartements du second, plus grands. Il avait fait attention mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Apparemment, Filius rôdait en quête d'un ou deux commérages.

Le petit professeur lâcha la bombe au petit-déjeuner.

- Dites-moi Sirius, fit-il d'une voix forte – contrastant avec celle, fluette aiguë qu'il utilisait en permanence, et Severus suspecta l'utilisation d'un _sonorus_. Puisque vous partagez les appartements de Severus, n'est-il pas plus utile de rendre vos appartements ?

Bouche bée, Sirius fixa l'affreuse commère. Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Seuls Harry et Henry étaient heureux. Le second sautillait sur son banc tandis que le premier souriait. Puis il y eut comme une explosion, tous les élèves se mettant à parler en même temps

Filius, fier de son effet, sauta au bas de sa chaise, dont l'assise était rehaussée de cinq épais volumes, et quitta la table. Severus tira sa baguette et la pointa sur le petit bonhomme. Un sort murmuré plus tard, et Flitwick s'écroula par terre, provoquant les rires des élèves. Il sortit en boitant de la Grande Salle.

- Severus, voyons, le morigéna avec amusement Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose et directrice adjointe.

- Je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.

- Alors Filius a raison ? s'enquit Pomona Chourave, professeur de Botanique.

Pour montrer à tout le monde que c'était vrai, Sirius embrassa Severus. Maintenant que le secret avait été éventé, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se cacher. Il devrait peut-être songer à envoyer une petite lettre de remerciement, du genre une Beuglante.

Severus ne chercha pas à se dérober et une fois que Sirius le lâcha, il se remit à manger, défiant du regard quiconque oserait se moquer.

Deux heures plus tard, trois Serdaigle – coïncidence qu'ils soient dans la maison dirigée par Filius ? – avaient trouvé malin de faire exploser leur chaudron en plein cours. Avisant les sourires débiles qu'ils arboraient, Severus avait fondu sur les trois crétins, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ils avaient assurément cru que leur professeur de Potions était devenu plus humain. Il allait se faire une joie de leur démontrer qu'ils avaient tord.

- Messieurs, murmura-t-il d'une voix polaire. Vous venez de faire perdre à votre maison deux cent points et vous avez gagné un mois de retenue avec Rusard. Je vous gage qu'à la fin, vous réfléchirez avant d'agir aussi stupidement !

Il eut la joie de voir les trois Serdaigle déglutir difficilement. Argus Rusard était réputé pour ne pas être tendre avec les punis et il était pire si le professeur qui lui avait refilé les élèves, se trouvait être Severus.

La maison Serdaigle écopa de la fureur de Severus jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils perdirent bien plus de points qu'ils n'en gagnèrent grâce aux bons soins du professeur de Potions qui faisait toujours très attention à leur retirer tous les points qu'ils avaient durement gagné. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent bons derniers au classement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui fut remportée par les Gryffondor.

En voyant l'air contrit de Filius lorsqu'il remit la coupe à Minerva, Severus explosa de rire, provoquant la stupeur de tout le château.

Il s'était enfin vengé de la commère-en-chef de Poudlard. Nul doute que Flitwick s'en rappellerait toute sa vie, d'autant plus qu'il boitait toujours. Severus s'en souviendrait lui aussi. Sadique, Peter lui avait pris une photo et Minerva lui avait offert un cadre. La mine ébahie de Flitwick valait tous les gallions du monde.

0o0

Août vit arriver le mariage du couple. La demande fut simple et sans aucun romantisme. Sirius avait demandé à Severus de l'épouser alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour. Encore dans les limbes du plaisir, Severus aurait dit oui à tout.

Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait tempêté, hurlé et cassé des objets mais, jamais, il ne revint sur son oui.

La cérémonie fut rapide et se déroula en plein air dans le parc de Poudlard devant une centaine d'invités. Les époux étaient habillés de bleu marine pour Severus et de gris pour Sirius. Les robes étaient assorties normalement à la couleur des yeux des mariés, mais Severus avait les iris noirs et Sirius avait refusé que son compagnon mette du noir pour son mariage. Il avait même piqué une crise jusqu'à ce que son amant accepte de porter du bleu marine.

Un tintement, durant le repas dans la Grande Salle – les quatre tables des élèves avaient disparu, remplacées par des plus petites de huit à dix places, la table des mariés trônant à la place de celle des professeurs – fit cesser les conversations de la centaine d'invités conviés au mariage. Peter se leva, il était après tout le témoin de Sirius.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, commença-t-il. Quand Severus et Sirius se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, en Première Année, ça a fait des étincelles. Dès lors, ils n'ont cessé de se tourner autour. Les attaques entre eux étaient légions et, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas leur quota, ils étaient de mauvaise humeur. Sirius, loin de moi l'idée de te rappeler toutes les blagues que tu fomentais et qui avaient pour cible, Severus. Et Severus, il n'y avait que Sirius qui était coupable. Vous ne voyiez que l'autre. C'était... étrange. Je me souviens même t'avoir dit, Sirius, que tu étais probablement attiré par Severus. Tu l'as nié. Aujourd'hui, puis-je dire, je te l'avais dit ? Severus, j'espère que tu es capable de supporter cet énergumène, parce que, maintenant, il est à toi et un Sirius Black n'est ni repris, ni remboursé.

Le public ricana et Sirius bouda : on ne faisait pas la moindre remarque sur son époux.

- Tu remarqueras que je laisse Severus tranquille. Je n'ai aucune envie de finir en ingrédients pour potions.

- Lâcheur ! râla Sirius, amusé.

Avec un sourire, Peter s'assit. Remus se leva à son tour pour son discours de témoin. Il était celui de Severus.

- Je n'ajouterai pas grand-chose de plus, au risque de répéter ce que Peter a très justement dit. Dès la Première Année, Severus et Sirius n'ont cessé de se tourner autour, se cherchant des poux dans la tête.

- Dans son cas, il s'agit de puces, fit Severus.

De nouveau, les invités rirent même si rares étaient ceux qui virent l'allusion. Sirius était un animagus chien, un sorcier qui pouvait se transformer en animal.

- Comme l'a dit Peter, reprit Remus, ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour. Je me souviens que Sirius nous demandait sans cesse si nous savions où tu te trouvais, Severus. Toutes ses conversations tournaient autour de toi. Où tu étais. Avec qui tu étais. Ce que tu faisais. Tout portait à croire, déjà à l'époque qu'il était jaloux.

- Je te demande pardon ? éructa Sirius. Faux frère ! Traître !

Ses hurlements furent interrompus par un gémissement fort peu viril qui n'échappa à personne. Chacun put voir la main de Severus sous la table, un peu trop proche de l'entre-jambe de Sirius pour que ça ne soit qu'un simple accident.

- Je ne commenterai pas ce que nous avons tous vu mais, s'il vous plaît, attendez d'être seuls, fit Remus en se cachant avec exagération les yeux, faisant de nouveau rire l'assemblée. Bref, Sirius, tu as toujours cherché Severus, même si tu l'ignores. Maintenant qu'il est là, je te conseille d'y faire attention et d'en prendre grand soin. J'en ai besoin pour mon problème de fourrure. Maintenant, la question est de savoir qui va changer de nom.

0o0

Severus et Sirius partirent quinze jours en voyage de noces, quelque part au beau milieu de la Russie, un pays qu'ils avaient toujours voulu visiter tous les deux.

Ce fut durant ce temps que la remarque de Remus rejaillit. Qui porterait le nom de l'autre ? Quand Sirius avança qu'il serait judicieux pour Severus de prendre le nom de Black, la réponse de ce dernier fut claire, nette et sans appel :

- Je te demande pardon ?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
